


Touch

by artisticallyGay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Logan is a slut for physical affection, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticallyGay/pseuds/artisticallyGay
Summary: He'd never really admit it to anyone, much less himself of all people, but Logan very much enjoyed physical touch from the other sides.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Intrulomoceit - Relationship, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Platonic Analogical, platonic Logince
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	Touch

He'd never really admit it to anyone, much less himself of all people, but Logan very much enjoyed physical touch from the other sides.

When Patton would sneak up from behind and wrap his arms around around Logan's waist, the logical side could instantly ease into the warmth and would hide the faintest of relieved smiles.

When he and Roman stayed up late together, brainstorming ideas for video topics, their legs tangled up together wherever the two decided to sit. Logan's eyes bright with so much passion and energy you couldn't tell he'd stayed up a whole night.

When Virgil needed someone who could listen with no judgement, the anxious side curled up in Logan's lap and arms loosely holding onto one of his own as he vented about his worries. Sometimes it would be him in Virgil's lap, completely silent in fear of showing too much emotion if he let a single word escape his mouth.

When Janus would draw attention to Logan when he had a point to bring up, a gloved comforting hand placed on the small of his back. The scaly side offering a half smile that may or may not make Logan's chest feel warm every time he sees it.

When Remus would barge in and do whatever he could to bother or shock him, the duke practically draping himself over Logan like a weighted blanket. Always done haphazardly but with no true ill intent behind the tackles and flops.

When they'd all be downstairs, happily watching a Disney movie as usual. A head on his shoulder, a head in his lap. A hand loosely tangled in his hair, another hand holding his own, a side's back reclining against his leg.

Logan would never admit he liked any of these things, but that didn't mean the others didn't already know, understood just fine, and offered any bit of touch they could.


End file.
